In the field of medicine, a large number of new analyses have recently been developed, allowing more precise and earlier diagnosis of disease states. Likewise, improved treatments for a large number of diseases have recently been developed. Many novel treatments are directed at specific molecular targets in the body, giving rise to fewer side effects than with previously available treatments.
These developments would allow a much better treatment of the diseases at an earlier state, if the recently developed diagnostics were combined with the recently developed treatments.
In related fields such as agriculture and animal health, similar technological developments have recently occurred, and therefore, a similar improvement would result from a combination of new diagnostics and therapeutic methods.
In more distant fields, such as in the building industry, a similar development has taken place. Again, combination of the new methods would allow a better and more appropriate repair of structures already produced (e.g. bridges, motor parts, windmills (e.g. propellers), cars, airplanes, glass structures, pipelines, buildings, roads, railway tracks, teeth, electronic equipment (e.g. computers), textiles, electric installations).
In the development of new materials such as e.g. composite materials, it would be advantageous to have at hand analytical methods that allow stringent determination of a number of parameters (e.g. homogeneity, viscosity) during the production, and being able to modify these parameters during the production, to achieve materials of the best possible character. Thus, combinatorial analysis and repair would improve the development of new materials.
Finally, in the computer software industry, the development of new programs including neural networks and programs coordinating computers in interconnected networks has led to a number of novel ways to analyse the behaviour of these new programs, and likewise, novel ways of repairing these programs. Improved software programs and lower costs of software development would result from a more appropriate combination of analytical and repair technologies.